


One Piece PETs: Study Time

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [69]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just Nami and Chopper doing their usual routines. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Study Time

**One Piece PETs: Study Time**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, One Piece. This adorable series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The sun was up above the clouds in the New World. It was the middle of the day. At the moment, a certain Booted Puss and a little reindeer are hard at work. Nami is busy working on her maps while Chopper is working on his medicine. It was a rare sight to behold, on top of being absolutely adorable.

 

Chopper let out a big yawn and went to sleep. Nami looked at him and resisted the urge to squeal.

 

 _'Sweet Ceiling Cat, he's so cute when he sleeps!'_ she thought.

 

"Cupcakes..." Chopper muttered in his sleep. "Cotton Candy..."

 

Nami let out a squeak and Chopper squirmed a bit in his sleep.

 

 _'Oh, my god, he's as cute as Luffy when he's asleep!!'_ Nami thought. _'Makes me wanna hug him!'_

 

Then, Luffy walked by, eating a piece of meat he stole from the fridge.

 

"Hi, Nami." he greeted with his mouthful.

 

"Shh~!" Nami shushed.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered, until he noticed Chopper. "Oh! Sorry."

 

"It's okay," Nami whispered. "just keep it down."

 

   Luffy nodded before he kept walking. Nami glanced back at Chopper, the latter still sleeping soundly. The Booted Puss Woman smiled before she reached over and pet him on the head, gently. The reindeer smiled in his sleep.

 

"Doctorine..." he muttered.

 

 _'Aw,'_ Nami thought. _'He still misses Doctor Kureha.'_

 

   The navigator scooped up the doctor into her arms and carried him over to the Men's Quarters. There, she put him in his bed and tucked him in. Nami gave him a kiss on his crown and silently left the room.

 

"Sweet dreams." she whispered before she closed the door.

 

Chopper smiled and made a content sigh, continuing his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short, yet sweet fic. ^^


End file.
